1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
When a television is purchased, the television is packaged in a packing case along with an instruction manual thereof. A user who purchased the television starts the television by connecting a plug of the television to a power source. When the television is first started after the purchase thereof, presetting has not been carried out. Herein, the presetting means that frequencies in receiving bands are allotted as preset channels for each of a plurality of receiving channel positions. Some types of presetting are carried out by a user, and other types of presetting are automatically carried out when the television is powered on.
Information regarding such presetting and treatment methods for television trouble are described in the instruction manual packaged together with the television. In addition, the telephone number of a call center of the manufacturers is described in the instruction manual. When a trouble for unknown reasons occurs, or when a user has a question regarding a point not described therein, it is possible for the user to make an inquiry to the call center.
However, since a significant amount of information is described in the instruction manual, it is cumbersome to acquire the type of information which a user wants. Therefore, such a television has been proposed, which, in order for a user to save trouble in looking at the instruction manual, is provided with a trouble diagnosing unit by which trouble diagnosis is automatically carried out, and when it is judged that a trouble spot has been brought about, a list of trouble spots and the telephone number of the call center are displayed on the screen thereof (for example, see JP HEI-7-240884A).
However, in the television described in JP HEI-7-240884A, the contents of the instruction manual are displayed in a state where the television is already used. That is, it is a premise that the presetting upon purchasing the television has been carried out.
Therefore, if a user has an unclear point about presetting, it is not possible to know the treatment nor is it possible to make a call to the call center unless the user checks with the instruction manual. In addition, although the telephone number of the call center is indicated by adhering a seal to the cabinet of the television or inscribing the cabinet of the television, such information is indicated on the back or the side thereof so that it is not easily visible. Therefore, it is difficult to find the information after the television is installed by a wall. Furthermore, there may be a case where a user is convinced that no picture displayed on the screen based on some presetting not being carried out is a trouble, and returns the television not having any problem and trouble without checking the instruction manual in which it is cumbersome to retrieve information.